overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Wright
Summary Andrew is a revolutionary scientist, famous for his nano-technology which has revolutionised the future of science. Biography Andrew Wright is a revolutionary scientist who created nano-bots that can destroy and rebuild items as well as protect and heal others. Andrew's mother was a scientist who worked with Torbjörn on his famous weapons systems, inspired by his mothers dedication to science. Andrew spent six years of his life researching and creating nano-technology that could connect to human brainwaves to nano-bots and allow humans to have mental links to his creations, during these years he met his future wife Rebecca. With her help Andrew managed to finnish his creation and was set to revolutionise the world. However word spread fast of his creations and Andrew and his wife were attacked by Talon who wanted to enslave him into working for them, Andrew managed to escape the Talon pursuers but Rebecca was killed in the pursuit when she was shot by a sniper but she told him to keep running. Andrew was overwhelmed with guilt for causing the death of his wife and decided to go into hiding. During the years of hiding he perfected his nano-technology and he swore to avenge the death of his wife by joining Overwatch so that his technology can never fall into the wrong hands. Appearance Andrew has long brown hair and has a long black beard. He wears a dark brown waist coat over a white shirt which has the sleeves rolled up. He wears dark blue jeans with black boots and a black belt. He carries a transparent metal case on his back which is filled to the top with a black substance. Under his long scruffy hair, he wears a headband which allows him to control the nano-bots and wears bracers on each of his forearms which allow him to control the nano-bots with his hands. His nano-bots resemble black, sticky ink when clustered together but individually they resemble locusts on a microscopic level. Personality Andrew has a passion for science and loves to learn about the new theorems and inventions, but since the death of his wife Rebecca, Andrew has become cynical and aggressive whenever his wife is mentioned. Andrew dislikes being the centre of attention, usually appreciating Winston and Mei's admiration but he prefers to hear about their work and doesn't like special treatment. Andrew follows logic but still tries to keep a brave and happy face for his wife's sake. Andrew is fascinated by Winston's invention of Tracer's chronal accelerator and is fascinated by Mei's antarctic research. Andrew misses his wife greatly and still thinks of her when making a decision, even considering her thoughts and how she would approve of his actions. Abilities First Ability: Harden Andrew can encase himself in his nano-bots which greatly increases his damage resistance and allow an extra hundred points to his shields, this lasts for eight seconds. '''Second Ability: '''Ink spot Andrew can leave an ink spot on the ground as a trap for enemies, when enemies come into contact with the ink spot then a large splash of ink appears on the enemy players screen, blinding them for six seconds but they can still see through the small portions of the screen. The enemy will lose ten points of health for the whole six seconds and they cannot be healed during this time. '''Passive Ability: '''Climb Andrew's nano-bots can allow him to climb vertical surfaces. '''Ultimate: '''Maelstrom Andrew sprays a large portion of nano-bots within ten meters, it reduces movement speed by 15% and damages players for the duration, dealing thirty points of damage every second. The ultimate lasts eight seconds, abilities that allow fast movement (i.e sprint, blink, stealth and concussion mine) can't be used due to the reduced speed. Weapons Machine gun and nano-bots Trivia *Andrew's abilities were inspired by Bendy from the video game Bendy and the Ink Machine as well as the microbots from Big Hero Six. *Andrew was partially inspired by Mr Freeze from the Batman series. *Andrew's character design was inspired by Old Man Carl from Walking Dead *According to an interaction between Andrew and Reaper, Andrew's research was the source of Reaper's abilities but Andrew wasn't the cause because Reapers technology was heavily modified from the original blueprints and purpose. *According to an interaction between Andrew and Winston, Andrew apparently shared history with Harold Winston and that the two were friends. According to Andrew, Harold spoke fondly of Winston whenever the two communicated with each other. *The "you've got red on you" achievement is named after Shaun of the Dead *The "set the world on fire" achievement is a reference to the song from The Ink Spots *Two of his sprays are references to Betty Boop and Steamboat Willy *When on the Horizon space map, Andrew will make a reference to King Louie from The Jungle Book by sarcastically saying that he hopes the apes haven't found the secret of mans red flower. *In the development phase Andrew was originally going to be named "Silverback" due to his anger issues or antisocial behaviour and high intelligence. The reason why this idea was removed was because Winston already fit the theme of the character and it would seem like a repeat of said character. *While the concept is removed, there were some skins and references originally themed around apes. Such as some of the skins being named after species of apes, i.e Bonobo, Silverback and Orangutan As well as the references to Gorilla Grodd and King Kong.